The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved control system for transitioning a DC-DC voltage converter from a boost operational mode to a safe operational mode. In particular, the control system utilizes two distinct and independent applications that each command a microcontroller to generate a control signal to transition FET switches within a DC-DC voltage converter control circuit within the DC-DC voltage converter to open operational states. As a result, the inventive control system can more reliably transition the DC-DC voltage converter to the safe operational mode even if one of the two applications is malfunctioning or if one of the control signals is interrupted or not acted upon by the DC-DC voltage converter.